We are Fighter's, We are Warrior's
by Andie95
Summary: War's broke out across many countries, many died, and very few survived. Follow Clarke as she helps out a tribe to survive in South Africa called the Grounders. When the Grounder bring survivors from another war. She beings to learn how to survive in a different way, and fight for what she know is right. Are you willing to follow her and fight with her? To become a Warrior?
1. Chapter 1

**We are fighter's, we are Warriors**

**Chapter One**

Everything changed in an instant, one action changed me and multiple people views on life and political views. Being right dab in a war between two tribes. One tribe with no guns, and the ones who do have guns. How do you call that a fair fight? But I chose, I chose to fight with the ones who were fighting for freedom, or a life that one can appreciate. It was a war that we had to win, for the leader of the Grounders and for my Leader of my country. It was my passion, and his willingness to fight to keep our tribe in peace with the Grounders. Now us tribes, are going up against the Mountain Men. The ones who think they can control the world. And this is a story on how it started. It started with a secret mission. Between a Doctor and a soldier.

**February 25, 2022**

A war raged out between two tribes one called the Grounders, and another called the Mountain Men in southern Africa. The Grounders were losing and I was part of the group. I was helping out the medical issues with my mother. I constantly saw Grounders men coming in and out of our small clinic that my mother and I was running. Bullet wounds, multiple bullet wounds. Too many were dying, they were only fighting for freedom. How is it that us, mankind, can do something so horrible. Over the past view year wars were ragging across different countries. The Leader of the Grounder tribe decided for us to pack up and move. The Leader of the Grounder was a very strong woman, her name was Anya. Her husband was killed in this ragging war between the Mountain Men. She held her head high, and I have no clue how she does it. She had this olive skin along with these dark brown eyes that can chill you to the bone. She was a strong lean woman, with brown hair. I've come to believe she is my leader.

"Clarke!" a panicked voice shouted my name. I quickly run to the voice, I pushed the flap out of my way and ran on the desert floor. I see multiple Grounder carrying bodies. But the clothes on these bodies weren't like the tribes, they look like camouflage, but it didn't make sense. There weren't soldiers here. Why would soldier come down south? I saw my mother carrying a small woman, she had multiple gunshot wounds to her body.

"Clarke I need you to get as much morphine as possible. These are military soldiers. They must have survived the war up North, but barely." My mother, Abby quickly said. I ran back into the made up clinic, and found everything possible that we would need. I quickly knocked everything off multiple beds, directing what body goes where. For twenty four hours, we work on every single soldier that was injured. It was my mother, two healers, and I working constantly make sure they were okay. Each gash were sown, each bullet was taken out, but sadly, we lost two out of the ten that had come. One was named Will, and the other was Adam. We found their names by looking at their dog tags. They were young, my age. They had to be twenty four years old maybe a little younger.

Looked at each person, they all looked like they were sleeping. They weren't though, they were groaning in pain. Pain that the Mountain Men caused. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and turned to see Anya. Her face was voided with emotions, but I knew her. She was nervous on how to consider these people.

"Clarke, be careful around this group. They know something, about the Mountain Men." Anya said with conviction.

"Anya, they are wearing camouflage. It doesn't make sense. I thought everyone died up North because of the war. How is it that they survived?" I told Anya, asking her for answers. I stare at these bodies lying on the makeshift beds. They all had dark hair. Six men and two women, and they survived. Their passion must be keeping them alive.

Suddenly, I hear one making a deep breath, I quickly rushed to the man who sat up to fast. I pushed him back to lay down.

"Sir, you need to lay back down. You are safe." I said, looking into deep brown eyes. His eyes looked cold and calculating. "My name is Clarke, my tribe helped save you and your people." He turned his head, starring at the other bodies. He turned his head and looked at me. More like studying me. "Can you tell me your name?" I asked.

He opened his mouth, and gasped out "Bellamy, Bellamy Blake." And slowly he closed his eyes. I turned to Anya, studying him with her piercing gaze.

Hola! So I just decided to try and writing a story on The 100. I am curious how you guys will like this story. Please do tell me what you think. There will be writing errors, and I am sorry. But please give this story a chance. Maybe you will like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**We are Fighter's, We are Warrior's**

**Chapter Two**

**February 28, 2022**

It's been four days since the survivors arrived. Each day two tribe healers, my mother and I have been attending to their wounds. Each day they have woke up groaning in pain. We were there to help them, they are getting better each day that passed by. You can tell they were fighters. Their injuries consisted of bullet wounds in their legs, arms, shoulders, and one in the ass. I still giggle on that one. It's hard to help them, because they don't trust us. Anya, her tribe, and my mother Abby are trying to decide on whether to trust them, and here we are now…

Anya is pacing back and forth, her face is full of concentration in my tent. We are trying to decide on what to do with the new comers. I looked around my tent, it's nothing special, and I have a makeshift bed with fabric sticks and leaves, a box that had my clothes resting on them or what's left of them.

"Anya, they are in Military uniforms. How is that possible?" I asked cautiously. Anya looked at me and sighed, and she rubbed her face.

"Clarke you have to understand, the wars up north is torture. It's a nightmare. You see the dead all over the place. What we are facing can change how we play the game." Anya sat next to me, on my bed leaning forward. "We are fighting a war that we may never win Clarke. I need to decide what is good for my people. Those Soldiers could be our break through, or our down fall."

"Why can't we question them? I know your people are on their tip toes, not sure what to do. I understand that you are being cautious. But Anya, this could be your chance. It can be a turn around on this war. I don't think they are bad, the conversation they have, they wonder about this tribe. They don't know how to take us. Anya, you have to talk to them, leader to leader." I sighed, I got off my bed and exited my tent, and I see Anya's tribe working together as one. I wondered around the tribe, you had the men help build tents, some cleaning meat. Women helping as well. It was a well diverse tribe. There were tent next to each other forming a circle around the campfire.

"Clarke, can you come to the clinic?" A voice startled me, I turned to see its Lincoln, and he is tall with an olive skin. Grey eyes, showing passion. I looked at him as a brother and also one of the tribe's healer. I nodded, following him back to the made up clinic.

"How are the new comers?" I looked at him, I saw him sigh.

"You will see." Was his response. I gave him a confused look, not sure what he meant. As we walked, I smiled at some of the kids who ran passed me, playing around. Once we got the made up clinic, I hear a deep man's voice, actually multiple voices talking over each other. Lincoln pushed the flap to the tent open, I see nine faces looking directly at Lincoln and me. I studied each faces, each face. Each face was battered and bruised, basically they went through hell by the looks of it.

"Honey, can you help me clean them up?" my mother asked while I was starring. I turned my eyes to her, I quickly nodded. I went to my mom, she handed me the supplies. I went to the closes person next to me. Which was a woman, she looked younger than me by a couple of years. Her eyes were a grey color, it looked like she had dark brown hair, added with dry blood. She looked nervous having me come near her. I smiled gently to her.

"Hi, I am Clarke, Clarke Griffin." I pulled my hand forward to show her I wanted a hand shake. She slowly moved her hand to meet mine.

"I am Octavia." She replied softly, I smiled and nodded my head, as I started to clean her wounds and her face from her wounds, I realized she was really pretty. It's remarkable to see how her face turned from dirty to clean. I also cleaned the bullet wound on her thigh, we had to remove the bullet, but she would be able to walk on it.

I can hear the others talking. Mainly two... I believe their names are Monty and Jasper. I think Jasper is the one talking the most.

"Hey, Clarke what do you think of men with battle wounds?" I turned to see it was Jasper, because, he had light brown hair, and fair skin. I laughed.

"It's very manly, but I think it was a bullet through your ass correct?" I asked, his group laugh while he blushed and nodded.

"That was smooth, now she will remember you as the guy with the bullet in your ass." Monty responded, Monty had thin eyes, tan skin, with almost black hair. They continued laughing. Soon, the joking ended, when Anya came through the flaps of the tent. She studied each face, and each face studied her.

"Who is the leader of this group?" Her voice demanded. Starring at each face with determination. I looked at the group, none moving a muscle. Until one did. One that was the first one to responded with a name.

"I am the leader. I am Bellamy Blake. We came from the war up north. We were fighting along with America. It's been destroyed." This man had Olive skin tone, dark brown curly hair, with dark brown hair. He had this aura of strength, and leadership. You can tell the group responded to his answers.

"Come with me. We need to a have a discussion." Anya said, walking away quickly before my mom could tell her no. He slowly got up off the makeshift clinic bed. As he followed Anya, each person looked to me with a questioning gaze.

"That is Anya, she is the leader of this tribe." I answered the question. Cleaning up the towels that I used to clean the survivors. The group began to murmur to each other. I smiled to my mom, when she came up to me. Abby is my mother's name. She had this light brown hair that she pulled back. Her aged face with blues. It had always been her and I. My father died along with Anya's husband trying to battle against the Mountain Men. It was six years ago, I was eighteen when he died. I still remember his laugh is smile. But I can't remember his voice, the only thing I have of his, is his watch. It's my only remembrance of him. Knowing her she never will.

**Hello, so this is the second chapter. I am so sorry this short like the first one. So now we know some of the survivors. Each character will be approached, as you see Anya trust Clarke. It's a little different, but what wrong with different? I really hope that you guys like this story. So please, I beg of you guys to give me your opinion! Thank your guys for taking the time to read my story. I really appreciate it!***


	3. Chapter 3

**We are Fighter's, we are Warriors**

**Chapter Three**

**March 3, 2022**

As the survivors healed, the tribe had relaxed about the new comers. Anya never told me what she and the Survivors leader, Bellamy, talked about. Over the past few days each member of survivors have started to get close to the tribe members, you see Octavia, Raven, and Monroe play with the little kids. Charlotte from the grounders tribe have gotten really close to Monroe. Those two could have been sisters, because they were attached to each other's hips. Charlotte's mother and father had passed away when she was six years old, and now she is twelve. Each member contributed on taking care of her, but she has really came out her shell with Monroe. Monroe, was different from her group. She is really quiet with her dark brown hair, and fair skin. She was definitely a follower in the group.

I've studied each member of the survivors. I wasn't sure how they survived. I was told that they were attacked by the Mountain Men, they joined forces with the group that Anya had sent out to track the Mountain Men and were ambushed. The survivors saw what was going on and came after the Mountain Men, but they retaliated. The grounders were thankful for what they had done, and accepted them. They were never that acceptable to a group before.

More so, they had a greater appreciation to Bellamy. The darkest man of the group, he had put himself in front of the leader group of trackers. I studied him the most, he had a soft spot for Octavia and Raven, and it was proven by the actions he made. The men followed his example in his group. They got to know the warriors in our group.

"You know if you keep staring at him, the puddle by your feet is going to get bigger." Said a female voice behind me. I turned to see who it was, I smiled. It was Raven, she was a funny one. She had the aura of toughness, but she was soft underneath. With her Brown hair pulled back, you can see her light brown eyes flickering from the fire that was going one with the bonfire. The fire flickered to the beat of the music that was playing. I nodded her to join me on the log. My eyes flickered around the campfire, seeing laughter and happiness. It was different than usual. Lives were saved and none was taken.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." I giggled, she laughed along and nodded her head.

"It's okay, a lot of women would act like that. He's used to it." She said, I just nodded my head, because I understood. It wasn't unnoticeable that a lot of grounder women were attracted to him. You would see multiple women approach him, and he would give them attention.

"What's the deal with you and the one with the dirty blond hair? His name is Rick right?" I asked, getting her attention off the topic of him. Plus, she was staring at him. She tensed up, not knowing how to respond. He was sitting with Monty and Jasper laughing whatever they were saying.

"Honestly, I have no clue. I have feelings for him. But I can't distract myself. This tribe is wide open. Something dangerous can happen. And I'm shit at relationships." She said. I didn't know what to say. Love wasn't something I know of. I know it's full of heartbreak, and nothing ever good came from it. I stood up, and held my hand out to her. She looked up at me confused. I nodded my head to the group that was making music and some were dancing. She shook her head.

"Come on, you need to get your mind off the responsibility for right now." I pulled her up, I started to move my body to the beat, and Raven followed me to the group. Soon many joined me and the group. We laughed, and moved. Finally, outsiders joined our group, and the Grounders were happy about it.

**March, 6 2022**

I was startled awake by screams, heartbreaking screams. I jumped out of bed immediately and pulled my pants and shoes on. I ran out of the tent and saw a woman hovering over a body on the ground. As I got closer, I saw it was a woman name Julia. I quickly walked to her and the body as the group began to grow. I leaned onto the ground and saw who it was. This boy had dark skin, I recognized him immediately. I began to get emotional, as I felt around for a pulse.

"No, no, noono, Wells! Wells wake up, please Wells." The tears started to blur my vision, I began to do CPR, and I couldn't stop. This boy was my best friend since I was sixteen. Our father were really great friends, so we became friends. "Wells! Please! Don't go! Someone get my mother!" I continued doing CPR knowing it wasn't doing anything. It was helpless. I began to feel someone trying to take me from Wells. I fought them off, I couldn't let him die. He knew everything about me and my family's survival.

"Clarke, there's nothing you can do." A voice said trying to pull me away from Wells body, I continued to fight them off. "Clarke!" it shouted. I fell to my butt, and cried. The tears streamed down my face, not believing that this was true. My body shook with sobs. I felt arms curling around my shoulders on both sides of me. I saw that Wells body was being picked up and carried away.

"He dead, my best friend is dead. I couldn't do anything." My body continued to shake from my cries. I was slowly pulled up by my hand, but my legs were weak from my emotions, and they gave out. Someone had caught me and held me up. But I couldn't walk, my feet were swept off the ground, and I was cradled into someone's chest. I saw olive colored skin, curly shaggy hair, and a face full of freckled. I knew immediately who it was. The one have every single, single grounder women chasing.

My eyes began to close from many emotions and the tears of tiredness. That was the last thing I remembered.

**March 8, 2022**

All I have done was lay in bed, with my blankets covering my body. Knowing that I lost my best friend and brother was hard. He was the person I was closes to, he knew how my family survived the global war, and I never told anyone else. Raven, Octavia, Jasper, Monty, and Monroe tried to keep me company. I didn't want it, I didn't want to see the sympathetic in their eyes. My mom visited me, and she sat by my bed holding my hand all day for the past two day. But members of the tribe would get injured and would need her help.

"Clarke." I turned towards the flap, and I see three head pop in. Raven, Octavia, and Monroe came into my tent. Raven climbed into bed behind me, while Octavia joined me in front on the bed and Monroe took the chair where my mom sat and hour ago. Soon tear's started, I wouldn't have thought I would become close friends with these girls. They were everything a girl could ask for. They wrapped their arms around me as they felt my body shake.

"It will be okay, Clarke. It takes time." Octavia whispered into my ears.

**** Bam! Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys are liking this story. I know it's starting slow, but slow has many details that will be showing in many other chapters. SO bear with me please! I really appreciate that you guys are read my story.***


	4. Chapter 4

**We are Fighter's, we are Warrior's**

**Chapter Four**

**March 10, 2022**

I wanted revenge. Revenge was something I wanted, and needed. I knew it wasn't going to mend my heart and bring Wells back. So the best thing I could do was keep myself busy at the makeshift clinic. It was all I did. Yes, I had people check on me, but all I wanted was to be alone. This was exactly how it was when my father passed away. I grieved on my own, because I always felt alone.

The Mountain Men needed to be stopped. What they are doing to this tribe, to the men and women. This needed to end once and for all. I sighed as I organized the medicine we somewhat have.

"I think you organized that shelf three times already." A deep voice said, while I jumped startled. I quickly turned around and saw shaggy curly hair, and freckles. I was surprised that it was him, we never really ever talked. He seemed to be closed off with the tribe. I just shrugged my shoulders, not sure how to answer his statement. I walked away from the medicine shelf, and fixed the blankets on the makeshift medical beds.

I sighed, "He was my best friend. And these assholes are destroying this tribe. I want something to be done. These tracking and seeing what they are doing. It isn't doing anything good for us. We need to end this. They need to be dealt with." I said passionately, looking straight into his eye.

"That's true, but the plans need to take time. We don't have enough war supplies. Spears and arrows aren't going to do much. Sorry Princess, but this isn't a war you are going to win." I slowly shook my head. I couldn't believe what he was saying. We took him and his group in, we gave them food, and a place to sleep.

"I see where your brain is going Princess, I'm not saying my group won't fight with you guys. We need allies. There has to be more tribes that are getting attacked by these guys." He said hurriedly. I studied him seeing if he was lying. All I saw were dark brown eyes staring into mine. I hear shouting and yelling outside. I quickly walked outside and saw some Grounders carrying a women and a man. They had uniforms of the Mountain Men. I saw Anya standing and starring with her cold gaze by her tent. I made my way to her and I heard crunches behind me, I turned my head and saw it was Bellamy.

The grounders brought the two people in the Mountain Men uniform to Anya. She glared steadily at them. I saw the man flinched, but the girl didn't. She stared straight back at Anya. It showed that she was either very brave or plainly stupid.

"Why are you here?" Anya demanded looking at them. Her stance was the most dominate between the three.

"We have news, we are coming for you. Us Mountain Men will come and destroy your tribe and the surrounding ones tomorrow night." Said the girl, and suddenly a head was flying through the air and blood sprayed. The girl's headless body fell to the ground, and you could see the blood ooze of it.

"Take him to the hole, you will release at night. He's going back to the Mountain Men with news. We are going to War!" Anya shouted, while they dragged the man to the hole, in other world the hole that is eleven foot tall, and no one can get out. They usually torture the person too. "Bellamy, Clarke, Abby, and Thelonius meet me in my tent in five minutes!" She shouted. I looked at Bellamy our eyes wide, we are both stunned.

"Why would they warn us? It doesn't make sense?" I told Bellamy. I turned to see Bellamys group rush up to us. Loads of questions were being asked.

"Enough!" Bellamy demanded. "This has to be a trick. We need to get information out of that guy." Everyone nodded in an agreement. They each rushed off to be a distraction. Bellamy started to walk off.

"Bellamy this is my family. We need to protect them." I told him, he stopped and then continued to walk off to Anya's tent. I followed along.

We were gathered in Anya's tent. We were all voicing our opinion.

"Anya, all I'm saying is why are they warning us. It's doesn't make sense, we were attacked a few days ago. We are missing something." I said, rubbing my face. I didn't want to think about a few days ago.

We were quickly interrupted by Murphy, Bellamy's right hand man. "You guys need to hear this." He quickly ran out of the tent as quickly he rushed in. We all looked at each other confused, and followed along.

We see the Mountain Men and Raven with an arrow in her hand. "Tell them." She said shoving the arrow into the guy. He screamed in pain.

"They aren't coming tomorrow they will be here later tonight." The man said. We were surprised by the confession. I quickly turned to Anya.

"We aren't ready to fight, we need to move everyone out of here now." I said to Anya, pleading.

"No we stay and fight." Anya demanded. I stared at Anya.

"Anya, there are kids and elderly people we can't stay, we have to move now." I demanded, this wasn't right, we'd be slaughtered.

"Anya, as much as I like a good fight. But we aren't ready. Clarke is right. We need to move and it needs to be now." Bellamy voicing his opinion. We all stared, waiting for her final decision.

Anya stared and us and then to her people. She looked at me, I could tell she didn't know what to do.

"Anya" I said softly, and walked in front of her. "If we don't go now, your people, our people will be slaughtered. This is your land, and your family was in charge of it. But if we don't leave now, you will not have people to lead, because they will be all dead." I said, voicing the true facts, I felt a hand my shoulder.

"Anya she is right." Bellamy said, coming and stand by me. This was most interaction we've had to day. We both stared at Anya. She bent her head and nodded. Her tribe was standing and watching us, not knowing our next is.

"Grab what you can carry, the elderly and kids leave first. Abby and thelonius will be in charge. The ones who can fight will be surrounding the kids and elderly. We need to move now." Anya demanded, everyone scrambled to get what they needed.

"Anya what are you going to do with the man?" I asked, while everyone was running to gather their stuff. I stared at the bloody man. The Grounders who were holding him, and Raven stared at Anya.

"Let him go." She demand, she stood in front of him. You can see the blood from the wounds Raven inflicted on him. She stared straight into his eyes. "You will tell your people to be ready for what's coming for them. They are starting a war that we will finish." They let him go and he ran off as quickly as he could.

My mother and I rushed to the clinic grabbing the medical supplies and medicine.

"Clarke, grab you stuff and mine. We need to be out of here in thirty minutes." I nodded and rushed to my tent. I grabbed my make shift bag, I stuffed my clothes and my father picture in my backpack, I quickly put his watch on. I stuffed my blanket where my shoulders hold the backpack. I quickly rushed and got my mother stuff and what I thought was important.

Once I reached the group by the fire pit, I saw everyone in the group ready to go. I met up with Raven and Octavia.

"Where's Monroe?" I asked looking at Octavia.

"She is with Charlotte, getting her with the group of kids." Raven said, looking around. Making sure everything was normal.

"Octavia!" a voice shouted. We turned to see it was Bellamy rushing to her. I saw her roll her eyes. "Be careful on this trek we are going to be going through rough terrain. Stay close to Lincoln or a grounder." He said.

"Okay, Bellamy I know. Plus you will be by me." Octavia said, I was confused by the Lincoln comment. I turned to Raven and raised my eyebrow as a question

"Lincoln and Octavia have been hanging out." Raven whispered, I nodded my head now understanding.

Everyone began to head out following my mother and Thelonius. I turned to look at my home that I have known for years. I felt someone next me and saw it was Anya. We looked at each other and then stared at the land. We were both leaving our home. I remembered my dad teaching me how to use bow and arrow. The talks I had with Wells. Memories were shooting into my head. I felt a hand grabing mine, and I saw Anya's face she had unshed tears in her eyes. We squeezed each other's hand, we began to follow everyone else. We were to be the last ones to leave, and it was the most difficult thing.

***Bellamy and Clarke finally talked! Yay! Murphy is alive with the group. I did a little Octavia and Lincoln! Whhaaa? I hope you guys are really liking this story!***


End file.
